Love Madness
by Willow Wind Song
Summary: A new arrival to Titan Tower heralds chaos when Beast Boy plays with the newcomer's weapons and accidently shoots Raven with a love arrow. Rating put on PG13 just to be on the safe side...
1. Default Chapter

__

Love Madness

Author's note: It's been a while since I've watched Teen Titans, so some of the characters may be a bit out of character. Also, I apologize in advance to any Cyborg fans out there. He is an okay character, and he helps balance the team, but he just does not inspire me to write stories about him.

The sun reflected off the windows of a huge, T shaped building. A teenage boy with shoulder length blonde hair, clad in ice blue clothes, stood staring up at a sky scraper.

"This seems to be the only T-shaped building around, so it must be the place."

Inside the building…

"Hah! Take that!" Shouted Cyborg, rapidly pressing buttons on a controller.

"Oh yeah?! Just wait'll you feel my new missile!" Beast Boy pressed a button on his controller.

On the TV screen the image was split down the middle. On one side a green space ship shot a huge homing missile. The missile sped towards a silver ship which did a back flip to avoid the missile. The missile kept up and hit the ship, which exploded.

"Darn it!"

"Ha ha!"

"So then I was in this fab. Clothing store, trying to decide which color dress suited me better, when this really cute sales clerk walked up. And do know what he said?" Terra pulled some hair out of her face.

"No, what did the cute sales clerk say?" Star Fire leaned closer.

Raven rolled her eyes and said in her bored, dry voice, "How may I help you?"

"Exactly!" Terra exclaimed.

"Wow Raven, how did you ever guess what a cute sales clerk would say?" Star Fire looked at her, wide-eyed.

"That's what sales clerks are supposed to say."

"Even cute sales clerks?"

"Yes."

"So anyway, as I was saying, he asked if he could help me and so I told him that I was trying to find a color that complemented my complexion and he said that they would all look beautiful on me! But that pink would look especially good!"

Raven- How long is this girl going to stay here? She's really trying my patience.

Robin walked into the room, "Has anybody seen my _Super Psyched Out Space Racer_ game?"

Raven pointed towards the TV. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still mashing buttons madly.

"Oh. That explains it." Robin walked over to the TV and shut it off.

"HEY!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted in unison.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You can turn it on in a minute. I have an announcement to make first."

The room faded into silence. Everyone stared at Robin, but Raven was the first to ask, "What kind of announcement?"

"Well, an old friend of mine just called me. He has super powers too, and wants to try out on our team. I told him that he was welcome to come visit."

"What? Just like that?" asked Cyborg.

"For how long?" Beast Boy asked, turning into a dog and cocking his head.

"That's wonderful news! What is his name?" Star Fire inquired.

Raven stared blankly at Robin.

"His name is Arrow and he'll be staying for at least two weeks."

"When is he coming?" asked Terra.

Robin opened his mouth.

DING DONG!

"That could be him now!" Robin scurried to the surveillance camera and flipped on the view screen.

"Wow!" Star Fire, Raven and Terra had hearts in their eyes as the gazed at the handsome young man with golden hair and sapphire eyes.

Robin opened a window and shouted down, "Arrow! I'll be down in a second to let you in!"

"Don't bother!" Arrow took a bow from his back and pulled an arrow out of the arrow sack on his back. He took aim and fired. The arrow whistled through the air and suctioned onto the top of the window frame. Dangling from the arrow was a rope. The Titans watched in fascination as Arrow grabbed the rope, pressed a button and the rope was sucked back into the arrow, bringing Arrow up to stand on the window sill.

"Hullo, my name is Arrow." He stepped off the sill, into the room and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours!" exclaimed Terra, grabbing his hand and vigorously shaking his it.

"A friend of Robin's is a friend of ours!" exclaimed Star Fire hugging Arrow's other arm.

"Hello." Said Raven.

Arrow smiled in amusement at all of the attention he was getting, while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin watched with varying amounts of jelousy.

Cyborg cleared his throat and held out his hand, "I'm Cyborg."

Arrow managed to retrieve his hand from Terra long enough to shake hands with Cyborg.

"I'm Terra," she said grabbing onto his upper arm and leaning against him.

"I am Star Fire and I am honored to meet such a wonderful friend of Robin's!" She still clung to Arrow's other side.

Suddenly a purple/black aura surrounded Terra and Star Fire, pulling them back from Arrow.

"I'm Raven"

Arrow held out his hand. Raven stared at it for a moment, then shook it.

"So who's the green dude?"

"Our resident clown." Raven watched suspiciously as Terra and Star Fire inched their way closer to Arrow.

Beast Boy transformed into a green horse and hmphed/snorted.

"Clown!" he transformed into a tiger and looked around disdainfully.

Arrow laughed, "that's great! With that ability I'm surprised you're in the hero business at all. You could be a great comedian!"

"You really think so?" Beast Boy changed back to himself.

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

"Cool! Thanks!"

"Hey Robin, how's it going bud?"

"Alright. You'll be sharing a room with me right now, so why don't I show it to you? You can put your stuff away and get settled." Robin watched Star Fire fawning over Arrow.

"Sounds good. We have a lot of catching up to do. We haven't really talked in ages!"

The next day they all gathered on the training grounds.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." Robin pressed a button and started the practice course going.

Arrow ran up some stairs and across a narrow bridge. At the end was a pit. Arrow shot a rope arrow at the other side of the chasm and zipped over to it. Several targets stood in front of him. He pulled out another arrow, aimed and let go. It burst into fives fire balls which exploded upon contact of the targets. Next was a strip of deep water with blades whirling back and forth. He paused for just a moment, then shot another arrow. It wizzed through the air, over the water, and landed on the other side, leaving a bridge of ice in its wake. Arrow skated across it just ahead of the blades crashing through the ice. Finally several robots closed in on him. He pulled a long, light, sword out of a sheath on his back and slashed through the robots, leaving them in piles of metal and bolts.

Arrow walked over to the Titans. "So what do you think?"

The Titans' jaws were all on the ground. After they picked them back up, they broke into speech at once.

"Awesome," said Terra.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Star Fire.

"Incredible," said Cyborg.

"Amazing!" said a stunned Beast Boy.

"Impressive." Said Raven.

Robin remained silent for a moment. "How about your hand to hand combat? Have you improved that at all?:

Arrow grinned. "Some, though I dare say I'm not quite as good as you are, yet."

"Let's see it then." Said Robin, stepping back in a fighting stance.

"Very well." Arrow took off his bow, arrow sack, and sheathed sword and laid them on the ground. Then he too stepped back in a fighting stance.

"Ready?" asked Cyborg. Both nodded. "Go!"

Robin and Arrow leapt towards each other, punching, kicking, spinning. They became a blur of ice blue, black, red, green and yellow.

Beast Boy, in green dog form, snuffled around the discarded weapons. He changed to a gorilla and picked up the bow, examining it. Then, changing to octopus, he pulled out several arrows and looked at the gleaming gems on them. They varied from a black skull symbol, to a pink heart.

Wonder what these things do? Thought Beast Boy. He used one of his octopus arms to aim an arrow, with a yellow circle on it, into the sky. He let go. The arrow shot into the air and burst into blinding yellow/white light.

"Ah!" Beast Boy blinked and rubbed at his eyes with a long arm. He held two more with circle gems to the bow and let them fly. A burst of purple and red light exploded like fireworks.

"Cool." Beast Boy placed the remaining four arrows on the bow.

"Beast Boy, What do you think you are doing?" asked Raven in a very serious tone. Beast Boy jumped let go of the bow and arrows.

Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing! Four arrows flew through the air and the bow hit the ground with a thud.

One glanced off of Cyborg and stuck in the wall, a rope dangling from it.

Terra and Star Fire dodged as an arrow shot between them and hit the wall behind them. It exploded showing parts of the wall down around them.

Another grazed Arrow's hair in a form similar to a lightning bolt.

The fourth and final arrow hit Raven in the stomach and she doubled over, gasping.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried in alarm changing back to his normal form.

"A-are you okay?" stuttered Beast Boy cautiously stepping closer. Raven swayed and started to fall. Beast Boy caught her.

Arrow, Robin and the others gathered around.

"What happened!" Asked Robin.

"Is she okay?!" asked Star Fire.

Arrow strode forward and pulled the arrow out. He examined it closely.

"What is it? It hasn't poisoned her has it?" Beast Boy asked in alarm.

"No… It makes certain emotions stronger though," said Arrow, examining the pink heart gem on the shaft.

Star Fire gasped.

"Oh no…" moaned Beast Boy.

"That's not good," said Robin.

Cyborg and Terra stared in alarm.

"Why are you all so alarmed?" asked Arrow

"Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions," stated Star Fire.

"And when her emotions get out of control, so do her powers." Finished Robin.

"Oh dear…" Arrow looked at Beast Boy, "In that case Beast Boy, I advise you to be very careful. Without proper control, the arrow that you shot Raven with will make her especially… shall we say, emotional, with the person who shot her."

"What! You mean she's going to be angry especially with me?!" Beast Boy looked at Arrow in alarm.

"Well… Not exactly-" But Arrow didn't have a chance to further explain.

Raven stirred in Beast Boy's arms, her hood falling down. She opened her eyes.

"You shot me." Raven said in an intense voice.

"I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Beast Boy shoved her away and cowered with his arms over his head.

Raven staggered and regained her balance, staring at Beast Boy like she had never seen him before. Purple/black aura surrounded Beast Boy and lifted him in the air. He gave a small cry of fright. He transformed into a kitty.

"You wouldn't hurt a cute guy like me! Would you?" he asked uncertainly.

Raven giggled. She hugged the kitten in her arms.

"Oh you're so cute!" She kissed him on the head.

Beast Boy changed to a squirrel and leapt away before changing to himself.

"Woah! Uh, easy there, Raven…." Beast Boy slowly backed away. Raven stepped towards him.

"Aaaah!" Beast Boy transformed to a green cheetah and ran away at top speed.

"Wait! Come back!" Raven flew after him.

The remaining Teen Titans looked at each other.

"Is there a cure?" asked Robin.

"Only time," said Arrow.

"How long will she be like that?" asked Terra.

"The effects should last for one month."

"An entire month! Bb's going to go crazy." Said Cyborg.

"I've never seen her in touch with such emotions before," said Star Fire, in wonder.

Inside the tower Beast Boy was running as fast as he could when he suddenly realized that he was running on air and not making any progress. A black aura was around him. He changed back to normal and looked behind him. Raven was soaring towards him. She came to a stop in front of him.

"Beast Boy…" Raven stared into his eyes. Beast Boy stared at her in horror.

"You don't need to fear me." Raven brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Beast Boy's face. He gulped.

"I'm sorry for insulting you in the past. It was wrong of me."

"Oh don't worry about it!" said Beast Boy, laughing nervously and rubbing his head.

"But I do! I don't mean to be so cold to you." Raven went to hug Beast Boy. He transformed into a Tiger.

"Roargh…" Beast Boy's roar was cut off as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C-can't breath…" Beast Boy struggled and managed push himself away. He ran down the hall, heading for the door that led to out side.

"Roar!" Beast Boy glanced back and saw two black tigers running after him. He changed to a cheetah, and so did they.

"Help!" Beast Boy yelled as he bounded, towards the other Titans, in the form of a ram. Five black dogs were chasing him.

"And so it begins." Robin threw five discs at the dogs, hitting them all. The dogs dissipated in a black fog which faded away.

Beast Boy was a cat hiding behind Robin's legs.

"Can't you do something?" Beast Boy demanded of Arrow. He shook his head helplessly.

"You'll just have to wait a month for the love arrow to stop affecting her."

"Love arrow!" Beast Boy crouched with Robin's cape draped over his feline head.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Arrow.

"Dude, you've never seen Raven's powers out of control! One time, she created all these really whacked out monsters without even realizing that she was doing it."

"Sounds scary," said Terra.

"It was terrifying," said Star Fire. Cyborg shuddered.

"Star Fire," said Robin, "you're close to her. Maybe you can talk to her and keep her calm enough to keep her powers in check."

"I'll try."

Suddenly Raven burst through the door, hood up, surrounded by black fog.

Beast Boy shrieked and flapped into the sky in crow form.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called, flying after him.

Robin, Cyborg and Star Fire exchanged glances.

"This is going to be a long month."

"Especially for Bb."

"Poor Beast Boy. Is there anything that we can do?"

Terra and Arrow looked at each other, confused by the others' drama. They both shrugged and watched as a blur of green was pursued through the sky by a black cloud.

Another Author's note: Let me know in reviews if you want to read more or not. I have some vague ideas for what to have happen next, but I don't know if I will get around to writing it or not. Reviews always encourage me to write more.

I'm also curious to see what people think of this story since it is my first ever attempt at the comedy romance genre. (Normally my stories tend to be either general or action/adventure.)


	2. Restraint

__

Love Madness

Chapter 2: Resistance

Author's note: My thanks for reviews to… StArFiReRaVen, Audie, AzhureTigress, Dakyu, D/Sphantomteentiansfan, Chronos the Cat and Master Chief

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy ran by the living room door, with Raven running after him. The rest of the Teen Titans sat in the living room watching TV.

"I can't believe they've been doing that all day," said Robin arm wrestling Cyborg for the remote control.

"She should calm down a little tonight. It's usually worst for the first several hours," explained Arrow.

"She should be back to her normal self soon, then!"

"Not quite, Star Fire. The after effects still last for a month, and there is the possibility that they might flare up again once in a while."

"Oh."

"Beast Boy!" Raven ran after him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged. "You're sooooo cute!"

"R-Raven, you're strangling me!" Beast Boy gasped as Raven squeezed him. Raven stared into his eyes. Beast Boy gulped, but couldn't seem to look away. Raven blinked and released Beast Boy.

"What am I doing?" Raven paused and pulled her hood up. Then she turned and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. Beast Boy sighed, mostly in relief, yet there was a strange let down feeling. He stood there for a while, staring at Raven's door with out really seeing it…

"Star Fire, I don't know what to do. I've rarely felt so strongly about something! But whenever I approach Beast Boy he runs away. I don't want to have to use my powers against him…" Raven sat on the edge of her bed, next to Star Fire.

"Raven," Star Fire said gently, "Part of the reason why you feel this way is because of that arrow that hit you."

"_Joy_… I feel like I love someone, but it's not real."

"But you do feel it, so the emotion is real enough."

"But what am I supposed to do about it!?"

"Perhaps you should… Ask him out?"

Raven looked at Star Fire like she'd grown another head.

"Look, I need to meditate, so could you go do something else?"

"Very well." Star Fire got up and shut the door behind her.

Raven crossed her legs and starting floating. _Must focus. This feeling is not real. I must not be swayed by it._

Star Fire entered the living room. Arrow, Robin, Cyborg and Terra were playing _Super Psyched Out Space Racer_, while Beast Boy was hiding under the coffee table in the form of a mouse. He saw Star Fire and peaked out.

"So… How is she?"

"She is meditating. She realizes that it is the arrow making her feel this way. She does not seem happy, but she is less hyper now."

Beast Boy sighed.

__

Maybe things will return to normal now. Yesterday was a nightmare! And to think that I used to dream about girls chasing me… One is too many… Although, I wouldn't mind if Raven actually liked me. I think… But man is she scary when her power is out of whack.

The next morning Beast Boy opened his door and stepped out of his room. He felt something brushing against his feet. When he looked down he saw a river of purple hearts and bubbles floating down the hall.

"What on earth?" Beast Boy scooped up a handful. _Oh no…Purple. Don't tell me._ Beast Boy transformed into a hound dog and, sniffing as he went, followed the heart and bubble stream to its source. The door to Raven's room. Beast Boy crouched down, but sneezed when a bubble hit him on the nose. He froze. Raven's room remained silent and he sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door opened and a wave of purple hearts hit Beast Boy and carried him "down stream", choking on bubbles. When he finally came to a sputtering, coughing, stop, it was in the living room. Most of the hearts and bubbles disappeared, but several still clung to him. Beast Boy shook himself, sending purple heart shaped bubbles floating around the room. He transformed to himself and looked around. Robin, Star Fire, Terra, Cyborg and Arrow were all there, now covered in purple heart bubbles. Beast Boy laughed and pointed at them.

"You guys look ridiculous!"

"This is you're fault you know," Said Cyborg.

"Oh come on, I'm not the one who made the bubbles."

"No," said Robin, attempting to brush the bubbles off of himself, "but you _are_ the one who shot Raven with that arrow."

"True," Beast Boy stuck his hand behind his head, "but you guys still look funny. Even kind of cute."

"That does it! Pig pile on Beast Boy!"

"Ah! No!" Beast Boy started running around the room with Cyborg and Robin chasing him.

"Do you have to make such a racket this early in the morning?" asked Raven, using her powers to get herself a cup of juice.

Beast Boy changed to a cat and hid behind Star Fire, but Raven paid him no hied. Robin glanced around, but the second Raven had entered all the bubbles had popped.

__

Oh boy. It seems like she's suppressing her emotions instead of dealing with them.

After breakfast Star Fire approached Raven.

"Terra and I are going to the mall of shopping today, would you like to come?"

"No, I have meditating to do."

Terra walked over.

"Oh come on Raven, it might do you good to get out of here and take a break from all this."

"I don't," Raven's words were drowned out by shouting. The girls looked at the entrance to the living room. They walked over and peered into the room. Beast Boy was perched on top of the TV as a tiger, while Arrow, Robin and Cyborg struggled with a purple, black and pink creature that had feathered wings and a storm of blossom petals swirling around it. It had paws and legs like that of a cat, a head and tail like a horse, torso like a human and body something vaguely like a canine. It also had several long octopus like arms. It had Arrow and Robin each rapped up in an arm, and was standing on Cyborg so that it could sniff at Beast Boy.

"A little help here?" called Robin, for the girls were just standing there gaping at the monster and boys.

"It does not appear to wish you any harm," said Star Fire floating next to Robin.

Terra and Raven just stood there blinking.

"So this is what you guys were concerned about," commented Arrow from his position dangling upside down from the creature's arm.

"Oh my word. Uh… Raven, can't you do something about this?" Terra questioned.

"Yes. I will go to the mall after all."

"What? The mall!?" Cyborg grunted from his position under the monster. "How the heck's that gonna help!"

"I need a brake. Come." Raven left the room with Star Fire and Terra trailing after her.

The monster disappeared, dropping Arrow and Robin on top of Cyborg.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Oof!" Arrow untangled himself from Robin's cape. "No wonder you guys were so worried. That lady is… is powerful, yet she seems to be just barely under control."

"You should see what it's like inside her mind!" Beast Boy sat on the TV in his normal form.

"You've seen inside her mind?" asked Arrow in amazement.

"Eh heh… It's kind of a long story…"

"No kidding," agreed Cyborg.

"Really. Well Beast Boy, I'll admit, I haven't been here for very long, but it seems to me that you actually like Raven."

"W-what gives you that idea?"

"Oh, just the way you act… It seems like someone who can't quite come to terms with themselves for loving the person that they do…"

"Love! No way! Besides, even if I did, this just from that stupid arrow. Raven doesn't really feel for me like that…"

"Where shall we go first?" Star Fire asked as the three girls stood just inside the mall entrance.

"Well, I've already got new stuff from my shopping trip the other day. I don't know how you're doing on things Star, but I think we should focus on Raven today."

"Wonderful!" Star Fire turned to Raven, "What would you like to do?"

"Hey, maybe we should find her a cool dress so she has something to wear besides that gymnastic suit that she always wears!"

"What is wrong with it?" Raven asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing! I just think it'd be nice for you to have some wardrobe options. We could look for a black dress."

Raven considered that for a moment.

"Black. Or purple might be interesting…"

"Great! Let us start shopping!" Star Fire and Terra each grabbed one of Raven's arms and took off running towards a clothing shop. Raven's hood fell back as she was whipped through the air.

"This has been a most happy shopping trip!" exclaimed Star Fire, carrying five bags.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Terra who was carrying three bags herself, "And I never thought having Raven along would make things so much easier!"

"You shouldn't buy more than you can carry yourselves," said Raven, using her powers to bring along ten bags.

They got to Titan tower, and once in the hall way leading to their rooms, Raven took her single bag with her by hand, and left the rest for Star Fire and Terra to manage.

"Do you think we overdid the shopping a little bit?" Asked Terra lugging several bags to the kitchen.

"Perhaps… But we had to buy enough food for everyone as well as fun stuff…"

The next evening Robin, Arrow, Star Fire, Terra and Cyborg were watching TV. Raven was in the room, but reading a book.

Beast Boy came in holding a book titled "Favorite Pets".

"I think we should get a pet!"

"I've always thought it would be nice to have a cat!" Star Fire exclaimed.

"Dog. If you're gonna get a pet, definitely go with a dog," said Cyborg.

"An Iguana might be cool." Said Robin.

"How about a hamster," suggested Terra.

"I've always fancied foxes, myself," said Arrow. The others stared at him.

"Foxes are wild." Said Cyborg.

"The wild ones should stay in the wild but there are actually some that are raised for fur that have been domesticated."

"Fur!" Beast Boy changed to a tiger and leapt in front of Arrow, "You want a creature for its fur!!!"

"Woah! Take it easy!" exclaimed Arrow, holding up his hands, "I don't want it for its fur, but there are some that are kept for that reason and I think it'd be nice to rescue them, and that a domesticated one would be cool to have around."

"What do _you_ think Raven?" Beast Boy asked somewhat cautiously. Everyone turned to her.

"I like crows and ravens."

Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"That's not any better than a fox!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news!" announced the TV.

"Aw, come on! It was just getting interesting." Cyborg folded his arms.

"Reports are coming in that the Children's Petting zoo, which was hosting a birthday party tonight is on fire. Whether everyone is out safely or not is unknown, but authorities are urging people to stay away from the district. What started the fire is unknown. We will inform you as soon as more information is known

"We now return you to your program."

"Oh, like I'm gonna to be able to concentrate on the program now."

"Well guys, shall we go help?" Robin looked around the room.

"But of course," Arrow got to his feet, "what kind of heroes would we be if we didn't?"

"All those poor children!" Exclaimed Star Fire.

"All those poor animals!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"All those poor viewers! Now we don't know part of what happened in the show!" exclaimed Raven. Everyone stared at her.

"I thought you were reading a book," said Robin.

"Ahem," Raven pulled her hood up, "Sorry. Never mind."

When the Teen Titans got to the burning building, there was a huge crowd of people and animals outside.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked a fireman.

"We have everyone out, except for two children and an alpaca that are trapped inside."

"What is an alpaca?" asked Star Fire.

"It's kind of like a llama, only smaller," explained Beast Boy.

"What is a llama?"

"We'll explain it to you later, right now we don't have the time!" exclaimed Robin.

The Titans rushed into the building. There were cries for help coming from the other side of a wall of fire. Terra used her powers to send a large stone floor slab at the firey wall. It collapsed the burning petition leaving a small entry way free of fire. Robin ran through it, with Star Fire flying after him. The others followed. Inside was a row of wooden stalls, which were now in flame.

"Help!"

"Maw!"

The Titans ran down the burning hallway until they located the source of the sound. Trapped in what would be a stall, which now had flaming wooden walls, were two children and a black alpaca.

"Hang in there kids! We'll get you out!" Robin called, looking frantically for a way in.

"What about Cherub!" cried the girl her arms clutching the alpaca around the neck. The boy sat next to them, his legs drawn up to his chest.

Cyborg took his robotic arm and smashed the metal latch on the stall door. The burning door swung open. Star Fire flew in and picked up the boy. Robin ran in and went to grab the girl, but she clung desperately to the alpaca.

"I won't leave Cherub!"

"He's our friend!" The boy is Star Fire's arms reached out towards the Alpaca.

"Don't worry, we'll get him too, but first you've got to come with me." Robin held out his arms. The girl looked reluctantly at Cherub.

"Promise you'll save him too?"

"I promise, now come on, before the building collapses." The girl ran by Robin, leaving him crouched with out stretched arms, and clutched Arrow.

"You've got to save Cherub! She's so frightened she won't move!"

"All right, we'll rescue Cherub too, but first we've got to get you out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving Cherub!"

"Listen, you go with Robin, and I'll get Cherub, okay?"

The girl paused, then said, "All right."

Robin picked up the girl. Star Fire and Robin ran out of the building carrying the children, while Terra and Cyborg cleared the way.

"Molly!"

"Tayler!" Two women rushed at Star Fire and Robin. They grabbed the children out of their arms and squeezed them.

"Oh thank heavens you're all right!" cried the mother holding the boy.

"Mom, can't breath!" the boy, Tayler pried his mom's arms away from his neck.

"Sorry honey."

Just then the roof of the building collapsed, fire burning high in the air despite the water from the fire hoses.

Molly screamed.

"Molly! Molly! Your mamma's here now, everything's all right!"

"No it's not mamma, Cherub's still inside!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry dear."

"You said you were going to rescue Cherub!" The girl glared at Robin.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do now."

"Arrow's still in there!" gasped Terra.

"Robin! Where are Beast Boy and Raven?" Star Fire grasped Robin's hand.

Robin spun around in alarm.

"Oh no…" Cyborg stared at the burning building.

"They're still in there, aren't they… All of them…" Robin clutched Star Fire's hand.

Robin, Star Fire, Terra and Cyborg stood there, staring at the flames dancing in the night.

__

To Be continued…

Author's note: I know, I know, that's a terrible spot to leave off. But this chapter has been giving me trouble and I'm really busy right now. I don't know when I'll get another chapter of this done. (It doesn't help that I'm currently writing quite a few things at once, and that I need to work on a couple of other projects…) I hope this chapter wasn't too much worse than the first one, but let me know what you think anyway.


	3. Crumbling of Walls

Author's note: Thank you for the 18 reviews that this story has gotten so far! (The most any of my stories have gathered, so far!)

Sorry for taking so long to write this! I've been _really, really, really_ busy! But it's here now, so I won't keep you waiting any longer!

__

Love Madness

Chapter 3: _Crumbling of Walls_

Thud! The burning stall door fell to the floor.

"Come on, darn llama!" Arrow was pulling on the head halter, but Cherub wouldn't budge.

"Alpaca," grunted Beast Boy, pushing on Cherub's rump.

"Whatever."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the walls and roof collapsed. Beast Boy, Arrow, and Cherub all cringed and cowered on the floor. But nothing hit them….

Beast Boy slowly lowered his arms, looking around. A black shield surrounded them. Standing at its core, one arm outstretched, was Raven.

"Azarath, Metranome, Zinthos!" Chanted Raven. The black shield expanded and moved rubble and flame, creating a giant hole to the sky. A black aura surrounded each of them and lifted them out of the burning building, setting them down next the other Teen Titans.

"Oh Cherub! You're okay!"

Molly and Tayler rushed over to Cherub and wrapped him up in hugs.

"Arrow!" exclaimed Terra throwing her arms around him. He looked down in surprise at the girl.

"Raven! Beast Boy! You are both all right!" exclaimed Starfire, joyfully.

"We're fine," Raven said in her usual dry voice.

"Thanks to you," said Beast Boy, hand behind his head. Raven glanced at him. "Thank you Raven."

"You're welcome," Raven still sounded like her usual self.

"Huh…" Beast Boy scratched his head, "Arrow, does this mean that the arrow is wearing off."

"I'm not sure. I don't really know what Raven is like normally."

"This is pretty much her normal, unemotional, self."

"Excuse me," said Molly to Raven, "Thank you for rescuing Cherub."

"You're welcome."

"But what is he gonna do now?" asked Tayler, "His home's burnt down."

"That's a good question," said the farm manager, "Now we need to find homes for all of these animals."

"Ooo! Can we bring Cherub home?" asked Beast Boy.

"What?" exclaimed Cyrborg, "You can't keep an alpaca in a house!"

"Why not?"

"Well…Uh…"

"Robin, you don't mind, do you?" Beast Boy asked, his hands clasped, eyes wide and begging.

"I don't know…"

"After that killer moth incident, how bad can an alpaca be?" said Raven.

"Raven! You think we should keep Cherub?" Beast Boy looked at her in amazement. Raven shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well… I suppose since Raven thinks we should give Cherub a chance, we'll let you bring Cherub home," said Robin.

"Hurray!" Cried Beast Boy, "Thank you Raven!"

Beast Boy leapt up and threw his arms around a startled Raven. Her hood fell back and she stared at Beast Boy. Suddenly becoming self conscious of himself, Beast Boy let go and dropped to ground.

"Eh heh. Sorry about that…"

And so, they brought Cherub home. Beast Boy set up a makeshift stall for Cherub in his room, and made sure that he had food and water. Then he climbed into bed.

"Good night Cherub!"

The next morning Beast Boy was awoken by shouting. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then stretched. A bleating from his floor caught his attention. He looked down.

"Cherub! How are you this morning?" Beast Boy got up and fed Cherub, then remembered the shouting that had awoken him. "I wonder what's going on?"

Beast Boy opened the door to the living room, and his eyes bugged out. The purple, black and pink creature with feathered wings, lion, horse, canine, octopus and human features was back. A blizzard of cherry blossom petals spun around the room. The creature was tossing around furniture, while Robin, Starfire, Terra, Arrow and Cyborg tried in vain to stop it from destroying the living room.

"What in the?" Beast Boy brushed a cluster of cherry blossoms out of his face. Suddenly, the creature and other Teen Titans noticed him. They all rushed at him.

"You! You're the cause of all this!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"You must do something before it destroys our home!" Starfire pleaded.

"Me? But what can I do?" asked Beast Boy, as he held up his arms to block the creature's attempt at licking his face, "This thing is from Raven's powers."

"Hmm. Raven looses control of her powers when she looses control of extreme emotions, or" said Robin, "when she suppresses her emotions."

"Well she's been acting pretty normal lately," said Cyborg.

"Which means that she's been suppressing it, right?" asked Terra.

"Right. The question is, how do we get her to stop suppressing her emotions, without loosing control of them?" asked Robin.

"One cannot deal with one's emotions with out first accepting and acknowledging them," said Starfire.

"So we need to get her to accept them…" Robin thought for a moment, "The opposite of suppression…"

"Is expression!" exclaimed Starfire, exchanging triumphant looks with Robin, "That is it!"

"Come on Beast Boy, you're the one who started this mess, so now you're going to help us clean it up!" Robin and Starfire each grabbed one of Beast Boy's arms, and dragged him away from the creature.

"Wha? Hey! Uh… Where are you taking me?" asked Beast Boy as they dragged him down the hall, Cyborg, Terra, and Arrow following curiously.

"To Raven," Robin said simply.

"What?!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "Uh, just what are you guys planning?"

"You will see," said Starfire, with an impish smile on her face. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Star, since when do you have an impish smile?"

"Oh, since this idea came to me!" Starfire giggled. Beast Boy gulped.

They reached Raven's room, and threw the door open. Raven, who had been floating in the air, meditating, lost her concentration and fell to the floor.

"What do you want?" Raven asked as she climbed to her feet, her hood down.

"Raven, that love monster thing is back!" said Terra.

"Love monster," Raven raised an eye brow.

"The swirly cherry blossom monster that appeared the other day," clarified Starfire.

"Oh."

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Cyborg.

"Like what? It's out of my control…"

"That's because you're suppressing you emotions, you need to stop doing that," said Robin.

"Yes, you must start expressing your emotions," proclaimed Starfire.

"What?"

"Profess your love for Beast Boy!" Starfire half pushed, half pulled Beast Boy closer to Raven.

"…" Raven stared at Starfire.

"Go ahead Raven, this could be the only way of stopping that monster from destroying our house!"

"You… Want me to… profess my love?" asked Raven, uncertainly.

"Yes!" cried all of the Teen Titans, except for Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven hesitantly walked forward. Robin and Starfire released Beast Boy, but he stood rooted to the spot as Raven stopped in front of him.

"Beast Boy, I… I love you…" Raven stepped closer and slowly leaned towards him. Beast Boy gulped, as their faces were only inches apart.

"Aw man!" exclaimed Cyrborg, causing everyone to jump.

"What is it?" asked Starfire in concern.

"I just remembered! That thing destroyed the TV, which means that we need to get a new one if we want to watch the rerun of the show that got interrupted last night!"

"Well then, let's get going!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, turning and marching towards the door. Raven grabbed his shirt color and yanked him back.

"I wasn't finished!"

"You… weren't?" asked Beast Boy, "But the TV!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and grabbed Beast Boy's head, she growled, "Stop trying to brush me off!"

"Well I, that is, I, uh…" Beast Boy trailed off at the angry expression on Raven's face. "Your angry at me again, aren't you?"

"No." Raven collected herself and composed her face into a calm expression.

"Then I can go-" Beast Boy eyes widened as his words were cut off by Raven's lips touching his own.

"What the?" Cyborg started, but quickly found two pairs of hands clamped to his mouth. He looked down and saw Starfire and Terra holding their hands over his mouth. Arrow and Robin were slowly edging towards the door.

Raven's purple hair fell across Beast Boy's face as she leaned down to him. Their lips parted, but Raven stayed there a moment longer, looking into Beast Boy's eyes. After what seemed an eternity, Raven stepped back and looked at the other Teen Titans.

"Shall we go see if the monster is still destroying the living room?" Raven asked in a perfectly normal voice.

"Uh… Sure," said Robin, "Star Fire, Terra, why don't you go with her? I want to… Make sure that Cherub is doing okay."

"Shall Cyborg and I accompany the ladies, or you?" asked Arrow.

"Arrow, why don't you go with the girls just in case they need back up?"

Arrow nodded, and walked from the room. Once they had gone, Robin walked over to Beast Boy.

"Uh, Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Robin waved his hand in front of Beast Boy's face, for he had not moved since Raven's kiss. He stood there, still as a statue, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Man, BB, that was something! But are you ever going to move again?" asked Cyborg. He tapped BB lightly in the back, causing him to rock slightly, but still he did not move out of that position.

"Huh. He's as frozen as board. Oh well, I guess we'd better bring him to his own room."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Besides, if he doesn't unfreeze soon, someone else'll have to take care of Cherub."

Cyborg picked up the frozen Beast Boy, rested him on his shoulder like a baseball bat, and walked to Beast Boy's room, accompanied by Robin. Once there, Cyborg laid him on his bed.

"Hmm… This oughta work," said Cyborg, taking the water pail out of Cherub's stall. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Here, hold him steady," Cyborg told Robin, setting Beast Boy on his feet. Cyborg dumped the pail over Beast Boy's head, water gushing down his face and neck.

"Ack! Ptooy!" Beast Boy spluttered and wiped at his face, "Man, what'd you do that for?!"

"Don't you remember? You sort of froze over," said Robin, offering him a towel.

"Remember what?" asked Beast Boy, as he dried his face, "I did?"

"Yeah man, right after Raven kissed you!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Oh!"

"You do remember Raven kissing you, don't you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy's eyes started glazing over again.

"Hey man, snap out of it!" Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulders and shook vigorously. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Oh man… Um, I'm dreaming this, or something, aren't I?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, it's real. Though Raven is still under the effects of that arrow," commented Robin. Beast Boy frowned.

"It figures. I finally get a girl to actually like me, and it's some stupid reaction to a weapon…"

"Ooo, Beast Boy's in love!" teased Cyborg, "Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree!"

"Cut that out!" shouted Beast Boy, transforming into a tiger and pouncing at Cyborg, who ran out of the room.

"K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" sang Cyborg, as he ran down the hall with Beast Boy chasing after him.

Slam! Cyborg had run into a black wall. He stepped back and rubbed his head, looking at the wall, as Beast Boy skidded to a halt.

"Ow… Man, where did that come from?"

"Stop picking on him," Raven said icily to Cyborg, a black aura glowing around her. Cyborg's eyes widened and he held up his hands in a placatory manner.

"Now just take it easy Raven, he's all yours!" Cyborg hurried away.

"Heh. Good one Raven," said Beast Boy, a pink blush creeping onto his green face as he looked at her.

"No problem," Raven smiled at him, and Beast Boy felt his heart flutter faster.

The next day, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Arrow sat in the living room, watching TV and fighting over who got the remote. When the girls came in the room, they broke into a fit of giggles and hurried by, to the kitchen. The boys looked at the kitchen, then each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Cyborg.

"No idea," Robin said, "Now give me the remote."

"No way! I just got this away from Beast Boy two minutes ago!"

"After I'd only had it for two minutes," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Why don't you three come to an agreement on what to watch?" asked Arrow. They stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" asked Beast Boy.

"Like we would ever be able to agree on something," said Robin.

"Besides, arguing about who gets the remote is part of our evening ritual!" explained Cyborg.

"Oookay…" Arrow decided not to argue further.

When he finally felt himself growing sleepy, Beast Boy decided to turn in. When he got to his room, a note was taped to his door.

"What the?" He pulled it off and went into his room. Unfolding the letter, Beast Boy glanced down at the signature on the bottom. _Raven._ He sat down on his bed and read the letter.

__

Dear Beast Boy,

I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I'm afraid I spooked you when I kissed you. I am sorry. I do not mean to always scare you. It is just my nature to be so serious.

If you can, Please forgive me. I am not really sure how to properly express my feelings for you. But since it seems so important for keeping my powers in check, I will try.

As you may have heard, the Star Ball is coming up. All of the Teen Titans have been invited. I was wondering if you would go with me? Obviously you don't have too, and please don't feel intimidated by my powers. I don't want to force myself on you, if you do not want me. I am really hoping though, that you will be my date.

Please respond as soon as you have made a decision.

Love,

Raven

Beast Boy sat in shock, absorbing what the letter had said. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"WHOO-HOO!" Beast Boy shouted and leapt into the air. Cherub grunted and shied to the back of his stall, eyeing his crazed room mate warily. Beast Boy fell back on his bed and held up the letter. "I can't believe it! I've been asked on a date! Of course, Raven isn't entirely herself…

"Whatever! This is awesome! After all this time, a girl's finally interested in dating me! Me!" Beast Boy kissed the letter, then carefully folded it and placed it under his pillow.

"Just wait until the others hear! Although actually, Cyborg would probably make fun of me… Maybe I should keep this quiet…" Beast Boy stood there for a moment, thinking. He rushed back to his bed, tossed his pillow over his shoulder, and opened the letter. He stared at it. _Maybe I'm over reacting… After all, Raven doesn't love me for real, it's the arrow making her act this way. Isn't it? I mean, isn't she going to go back to being creepy ol' Raven who only half admits I'm funny… Aw, who cares?_

"Yes," Beast Boy thrust a triumphant fist in the air. He realized that he was crumpling the letter and carefully folded, retrieve the pillow and placed it over the letter. He flopped onto his bed, laughing into his pillow. _Raven never would have admitted she liked me before, not like this anyway! I wonder though…_ He grew sober and stared at the ceiling. _I've always kind of liked her… As a friend, anyway… But I, I don't know. Lately, it's felt like more. But I didn't stand a chance of getting past Raven's barrier. Could this be the chance? Could she possibly be interested in me once the arrow wears off? I don't know, but I might as well enjoy having a girl interested in me while it lasts…_

"I wonder what the Star Ball is?"

And that concludes chapter 3. Please review! (Even if you had a problem, like a character being OOC, or something… Which, come to think of it, probably did happen. Besides Raven…) I will try to not take as long to write the next chapter… (Hopefully I will manage to juggle my gazillions of projects better.) As always, reviews encourage me to write more, so if you want to read more, make sure you review! (Love Madness currently has priority over my other fan fictions, because I like it, it is relatively "short" and because it has received so many good reviews.)


	4. Star Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans franchise. The only characters that I own are: Arrow, Cherub, Molly, Taylor and their families… (Remember, free advertising for the show, so please, don't sue me! I'm not getting any monetary profit from writing this!)

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to write this, but my brain kept going blank on me. Any ways, thank you for all of the reviews! (23 already!) Let me know what you think of this chapter.

__

LOVE MADNESS

Chapter 4: Star Ball

When Beast Boy awoke in the morning, he gave a contented sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He felt extremely happy, though he couldn't quite remember why. He rolled over sliding his hand under his pillow, his fingers brushing a paper. _Oh yeah! Raven and the Star Ball!_ Beast Boy jumped out of bed and busied around his room, tending to Cherub while his mind raced.

__

This is so incredibly cool! But what am I going to wear? My normal uniform? But that seems kind of.. too normal… I'll have to ask Robin if he's going, and what he's wearing.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy looked down see Cherub attempting to eat his hand, "All right! Hang on, I'm getting your food!"

After he had finished taking care of Cherub, Beast Boy pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and sat down._ Now, I need to tell Raven yes…_

Dear Raven,

YES!

I would love to go with you!

Yours truly,

Beast Boy

Beast Boy opened his door and with a "poof!" transformed into a bird. He clasped the letter in his beak and flew to Raven's room. Once there he transformed back and looked around carefully. He laid his head against the door and listened intently. Suddenly the door opened and Beast Boy fell over.

"What are you doing?" Asked Raven staring down at Beast Boy.

"Nothing!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, turning into a cheetah and racing away. Raven looked after him with a raised eyebrow. Glancing at the floor where he had been, she spotted a letter. Bending down, she picked up the letter. On the front was scrawled, "Raven". She opened it and read the contents. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"So, uh, are you guys planning on going to the Star Ball?" Beast Boy asked the male half of the Teen Titans as they sat around in the living room. Arrow was reading a book, while Robin and Cyborg arm wrestled for the remote to the TV.

"The what?" asked Cyrborg, pinning Robin's arm to the table.

"Aw man, your cybernetics give you an advantage," complained Robin looking up.

"I am considering it," replied Arrow, glancing up briefly from his book.

"Yeah, I'd like to go with Starfire," said Robin, "why?"

"Uh, well, you see… I was, well, am…"

"Spit it out already!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I'm-going-with-Raven-and-don't-know-what-to-wear,-so-I-was-wondering-what-you-guys-thought-and-if-you're-planning-on-going?" Beast Boy said extremely fast, so that the words seemed to merge into one. The others blinked.

"There does not appear to be much of a dress code, besides fancy costumes," replied Arrow, "I was thinking of adding a blue cloak to a slightly fancier version of my normal outfit."

"Really? What about you Robin?"

"Oh, I have an idea in mind," said Robin, smiling secretively.

"I can't believe you guys would rather go to some fancy ball, when the football club is having a party!" said Cyborg.

"Arrow!" Terra called in a sing song voice as she walked into the room.

"Yes?" asked Arrow, setting down his book.

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Arrow smiled at her. Terra returned the smile.

Starfire and Raven, with her hood down, walked in. Raven smiled at Beast Boy, who felt a sudden lurching sensation somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach.

"Hey Starfire," said Robin, standing up, "I've been meaning to ask you. Will you go to Star Ball with me?"

"Oh I would love to!" cried Starfire excitedly, clasping her hands together, "I have heard so many tales about Earth's special dances, where you move your body to music and hold your loved one close!"

"Uh, right," said Robin, "I'm looking forward to it."

"We need to prepare our dresses! The Star Ball is only a week away!" Cried Starfire, grabbing Raven and Terra dragging them back out of the room.

Four days later, Beast Boy surveyed his new outfit in a full body-length mirror. Arrow was examining it critically.

"I don't know Arrow, I know I normally wear pink, but…" Beast Boy trailed off, eyeing the tunic and pants he was wearing, along with black boots. A black sash was tied around his waist.

"Technically, it's a shade of fuchsia, and I think it goes good with your natural green color. The only other color that would go exceptionally well would be red, but then you'd run the risk of looking like a Christmas tree."

__

Three more days, thought Beast Boy, as his stomach practiced its somersaults.

__

Two more days.

One more day.

The day of the Star Ball (which was to start at 8:00 that evening) dawned bright and clear. Beast Boy slept late, only waking up when he felt a tugging on his hair.

"Oww, gentle ladies… Raven don't pull my hair…" Mumbled Beast Boy. Something licked his cheek and he laughed, "That tickles!"

Finally opening his eyes, Beast Boy saw Cherub's black face snuffling at him.

"Ah! Cherub, what are you doing out of your stall?" Beast Boy sat up and looked around. His room was even more of a mess than usual, with several papers and blankets shredded. "Aw man… I guess you're hungry, huh?"

Beast Boy got up and fed Cherub, then proceeded with cleaning his stall and changing his water. He was picking up pieces of blanket and paper when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Beast Boy!" called Arrow, "When do you want me to drop off your suit?"

"I think you'd better keep it for now," said Beast Boy as he opened the door, "Otherwise Cherub might eat it."

Suddenly Beast Boy stiffened in shock. Arrow grinned at him.

"Just remember about tonight, did you?"

"Yeah! What time is it?"

"It's around ten."

Beast Boy's stomach gave a loud rumble as he followed Arrow towards the kitchen. _How can it be hungry when I'm so nervous?_ Wondered Beast Boy. He managed to gulp down some breakfast, then watched TV for the remainder of the morning. He hardly touched his lunch, much to the amazement of Cyborg and Robin, who ate with their normal voracity. The girls had chosen to eat in Starfire's room, saying they had some last minute things to work on.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Beast Boy took to pacing around the living room, much to the annoyance of Cyborg who was trying to get to a new level on _Super Psyched Out Space Racer_. Robin had disappeared into his room shortly after lunch, as had Arrow.

"BB, would you stop pacing? It's distracting!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, whatever," said Beast Boy, distractedly, continuing to pace. Around seven, Arrow entered the living room, wearing an ice blue tunic with silver sequins around the collar and cuffs. He had on white pants and a silver sash around his waist, along with silver boots.

"Beast Boy, when are you going to get changed?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" exclaimed Beast Boy in alarm. He changed into a cheetah and raced to Arrow's room. Arrow followed him, shaking his head in mild amusement. Beast Boy changed quickly, then joined Arrow by the hover car that Arrow had brought with him. They had decided that Arrow would bring Robin and Beast Boy with him, and they would meet the girls at the Star Ball.

Cyborg entered the garage and waved good by as he got into his own car. He lowered the window and called out, "Hey BB, have a fun time with your _girlfriend_!"

Beast Boy stuck his tong out at Cyborg, who grinned and started his engine. The car zoomed out of the garage.

"Where's Robin? We're going to be late!" said Beast Boy, turning to Arrow.

"No we're not, I'm right here," Said a voice behind Beast Boy, causing him to jump into the air. He spun and stared wide eyed at Robin. He was wearing black boots and black pants. His shirt was blue and black, and his black eye mask seemed more angular than normal.

"Man Robin, that's quite different from your normal costume!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. Robin grinned.

"I call it, _Night Wing_."

They arrived at the huge building in which the Star Ball was to be held. They showed their tickets to the man at the door and he let them in. They followed the signs to the ball room. It was huge. Music was drifting from speakers on the wall. A large multifaceted ball was suspended from the ceiling, scattering light across the room in a star like pattern. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, with multicolored electric lights. Beast Boy, Arrow and "Night Wing" stood by a side entrance, waiting for the girls.

"Arrow!" Terra's voice called from the direction of a nearby balcony. Looking over, the boys saw three beautiful ladies descending the stairs. Their jaws dropped as they took in the sight. Terra wore a pink dress with a low cropped top. Starfire was resplendent in a flowing purple gown, which showed off her figure quite nicely, and was swirly at the bottom. Raven had on an iridescent black dress with purple sequins bordering the shoulder straps and tunic area.

Terra walked up to Arrow and gazed at him appreciatively.

"You look stunning," said Arrow, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Thank you, I'd love to."

"Hello beautiful," Robin walked forward to meet Starfire. He held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Robin?" said Starfire incredulously, "Or… Night Wing?"

"Either name will work," Robin/Night Wing said, smiling at her.

"I would be honored to dance with you, Night Wing," said Starfire, placing her hand in Robin's.

"Hello," Raven said to Beast Boy, stopping beside him. She smiled shyly, "You look really cute."

Beast Boy was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Do you… want to dance?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy made a strange, almost gurgling, noise.

"Are you all right?" asked Raven, her face concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine," replied Beast Boy, in a dreamy sort of voice. He shook himself, "Dance? I- sure, let's dance!"

Beast Boy grabbed Raven by the arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. The tune was a fast one, and soon Beast Boy was back in his normal grove. He was dancing so exuberantly, that a couple of the people around them backed away. Beast Boy glanced at Raven and was amazed to see her smiling in amusement.

The song ended and a slow one came on. Night Wing and Starfire smoothly transitioned to a waltz, Night Wing placing one hand on Starfire's waist. They gazed into each other's eyes, allowing the music to flow through them.

Arrow gracefully led Terra through the dance. She leaned into him as they twirled around the floor, the lights shining off their golden blonde hair.

Beast Boy hesitated. Raven placed his hand on her side, and led him through the steps.

"Wow Raven," Beast Boy whispered, "When did you learn to waltz?"

Raven smiled at him, "It's a long story."

The three couples continued to dance through the night, only taking short breaks to catch their breaths and get refreshments. At midnight the music ended, and the announcer told everyone to find a comfy spot in the roof top garden to watch the fireworks presentation.

Terra and Arrow chose a large rock and settled themselves down on it. Terra leaned against Arrow, looking up into the sky.

Starfire wrapped her arms around a startled Night Wing and carried him through the air, to land on a less crowded rooftop. They sat on a bench which had been quite conveniently placed there.

Beast Boy led Raven under a secluded lilac tree. They sat down cross-legged. As they watched the fireworks, Raven took hold of Beast Boy's hand. He looked at her in surprise. She blushed and looked away, but kept her hold on his hand.

The fireworks were spectacular, though Beast Boy felt that his night with Raven had been far more amazing. He sighed contentedly and gazed up at rainbow colors dancing across the sky…

Author's note: I know, I know, it's really short… But some is better than none, right? I do have more planned, if I can just manage to find the time and mood to write it…


End file.
